Alejando el amor
by alif7858
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Katniss mintiera cuando Peeta le pregunta: Real o no real?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola! aquí estoy nuevamente con esta historia que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!**

**Aléjate de mí**

**Capítulo 1**

Ha regresado. Ha plantado primroses en mí jardín y ahora desayuna diariamente en mi casa. Sae me ha traicionado, pero no tengo ganas de discutir. No tengo ganas siquiera de vivir.

No comprendo porque Peeta sigue viniendo, todos los días sin falta, está en mi casa con pan recién horneado. Desayunamos en silencio; a veces entabla conversación con Sae o su nieta, e intenta hacerme hablar. Nunca lo ha logrado. No lo logrará. Es más, quiero que se aleje, que me deje en paz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto por fin un día que me sigue hasta la estancia de mi casa y se sienta en el sillón junto a mí.

- Quiero verte

- Aléjate de mí – le digo abrazando mis piernas, apoyando la barbilla en mis rodillas y perdiendo mi vista en la pared frente a mí, como lo hago todos los días.

- Está bien, nos vemos mañana

- No lo entiendes, Peeta, aléjate de mí

Diario. Diario le digo que se aleje pero sigue viniendo, sigue desayunando y horneando. Sigue sentándose un rato conmigo en el sillón de la estancia.

- ¿Cómo puedes? – le pregunto un día. Me intriga verlo tan entero cuando yo estoy destrozada. No comprendo como puede verse tan guapo como siempre lo ha sido después de todo lo que ha vivido. Si alguien sufrió las atrocidades de Snow, es él.

- ¿Cómo puedo qué, Katniss? – me pregunta viéndome directo a los ojos

- Peeta – le digo suspirando – aléjate de mi

- Nunca. Hace tiempo te prometí que estaría siempre a tu lado

Le miro recordando ese momento, cuando había caído por la alambrada y él me llevaba a cuestas hasta mi cuarto. Cuando mi madre aún vivía conmigo y Prim todavía vivía…

- ¿Real o no real? – me pregunta sorprendiéndome. Le miro y noto sus pupilas dilatadas, veo como se levanta del sillón afianzando sus manos en el respaldo, respirando entrecortadamente.

Guardo silencio y permanezco quieta (aunque no me cuesta ningún trabajo, pues es lo que ahora siempre hago: permanecer quieta) hasta que pasa el episodio.

- Real – respondo a su pregunta – pero me lo prometiste cuando yo te lo pedí y ahora te pido que te alejes

- ¿Por qué Katniss? ¿Por qué quieres que me aleje?

- Porque todavía estas a tiempo, Peeta. Todavía estas a tiempo de salvarte, de no caer en este mundo de dolor y tormenta en el que vivo a cada momento.

- ¿Acaso crees que yo no vivo en un mundo así?

- Yo se que has sufrido como nadie, pero eres la mejor persona del mundo, puedes salir adelante

- Katniss… – me dice en tono condescendiente hincándose frente a mí

- ¡De verdad! – le grito furiosa porque no se da cuenta de lo bueno que es – eres bueno, noble…

- Ya no soy el que era – dice y noto la gran tristeza que hay en su voz

- Tan lo eres, Peeta, que solo tú puedes vivir como lo haces después de lo que has pasado. ¡Mírame! – le digo poniéndome de pie para que vea lo demacrada y acabada que estoy – yo no puedo…

- Claro que puedes Katniss, eres… eres maravillosa

- ¡No! ¡No lo soy! – le grito tirándome al sillón – no soy quien alguna vez parecí, y perdón, Peeta, pero no soy quien tú crees que soy

- ¡Lo eres! – me grita tratando de convencerme

- Siempre pensé que tu "secuestro" te había enseñado quien en realidad soy.

- No seas absurda, Katniss

- Entiéndelo, Peeta: no soy ningún ángel, ¡yo no caí del cielo!

- Pero para mí, eres perfecta.

- No lo soy Peeta, te he hecho sufrir, te he mentido, manipulado, engañado…

Por fin mis palabras surten efecto. Peeta se toma la cabeza tratando de controlar sus recuerdos. Seguro está recordando la cantidad de veces que lo besé durante los juegos, como le hice creer que lo amaba solo para seguir con la estrategia de los Amantes Trágicos.

- ¡No! – grita más para él que para mí. Sigue tratando de controlar sus recuerdos y vuelve a afianzarse del respaldo del sillón – no es cierto. Yo te amo desde que éramos pequeños – me mira haciéndome sentir miserable. Sigo haciéndolo sufrir – te amo desde que te oí cantar ¿Real o no?

La idea se me cruza en un instante: pienso en mentirle, en decirle que no es real, que no me ama, así podría hacer que se alejara. Sería lo mejor para él, dejaría de luchar contra sus episodios, dejaría de sufrir por mi culpa.

- No real – le digo comenzando a llorar

- No real – repite buscando mi mirada. Me fuerzo a mirarle de regreso y a conservar la cabeza en alto – no real… no real… – repite y repite asimilando el significado de esas dos sencillas palabras

- No real, Peeta. Tu "amor" por mí fue un invento de Haymitch, una estrategia para los 74º Juegos del Hambre

Peeta se queda en silencio más de media hora sin cambiar de posición. Me quedo igual que él, en la misma posición de siempre, asimilando lo que acabo de hacer, sintiendo como mi corazón se desmorona. Me sorprende este dolor, pues creí que mi corazón ya había muerto junto con mi hermana. Lo observo salir corriendo de mi casa.

- Supongo que ahora si se alejará de mí – me digo cerrando la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola! aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña historia y como siempre les pido me dejen sus reviews! Saluditos y nos vemos pronto!**

**Capítulo 2**

Esta soledad, este dolor que no me deja vivir es lo que me merezco. Es el resultado de una serie de acciones que he realizado a lo largo de mi vida; merezco este sufrimiento y no tengo el mínimo derecho de pedirle a Peeta que esté conmigo. Por su propio bien, debe alejarse de mí.

Peeta no se para por mi casa por varios meses. Haymitch es quien me ha buscado para gritarme, insultarme y exigirme que hable con él. Varias veces estoy a punto de responderle, de comenzarle a gritar igual que él a mí, pero me convenzo de que es mejor guardar silencio. Me clavo en mi posición con la mirada a la pared y de ahí, mi mentor, no me saca nada.

- ¡No es cierto! – me grita Peeta entrando a mi casa encontrándome como siempre en el sillón – te amo desde que éramos pequeños.

- Aléjate de mí, Peeta – le digo concentrándome para no derramar ninguna lágrima, para ni siquiera voltear a verlo

- ¡No! ¡No lo voy a hacer! – me grita tomándome por los hombros, con un solo movimiento me levanta del sillón y me mantiene de pie frente a él. – te amo. Es real y no me voy a alejar de ti.

- No soy quien crees, Peeta

- No es cierto – me grita y no puedo evitar mirarle, sus bellos ojos azules están llenos de lágrimas que el coraje le impide derramar

- Si aún no me crees, Peeta y quieres correr el riesgo… verás que soy realmente buena en engañar y en hacerte sufrir

- ¡No! – me suelta para tomarse la cabeza, buscando evitar un nuevo episodio.

Aprovecho y permanezco de pie frente a él.

- Soy muy buena para eso Peeta, nadie te ha hecho sufrir como yo. Te hice creer que me importabas, te besaba para la audiencia, intenté matarte con un nido de rastrevíspulas, odié verte con los profesionales y pensé en matarte… – tomo aire tratando de fortalecerme.

- El banquete… fuiste al banquete por mí– exclama afianzándose al respaldo de la silla.

Observo su mirada y noto duda en ellos, sus pupilas comienzan a dilatarse, pero respiro profundamente y contesto tratando de conservarme ecuánime.

- Lo hice porque era parte de la estrategia. Tenía que mantenerte vivo pues era la única forma en que mantendría patrocinadores, en que los vigilantes estuvieran contentos y no me mataran de alguna manera.

- ¡No! – grita azotando la silla contra el piso – Lo hiciste por mí

- No Peeta, no soy ningún ángel… ¡yo no caí del cielo! No soy quien tú crees que soy.

- Katniss… – susurra y observo como lucha internamente contra sus recuerdos – El vasallaje…

Lo pienso por unos momentos, sé que Haymitch ha tratado de convencerlo, que todos están tratando de convencerlo de lo contrario: de que soy buena y en verdad lo quiero. Peeta sabe que Haymitch y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para salvarlo a él en el Vasallaje, sabe que todos los vencedores lo cuidaban porque era lo que les aseguraba mi apoyo y así me convirtiera en el Sinsajo que la rebelión necesitaba.

- Estrategia – respondo después de un largo silencio, pues no solo Peeta está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, yo estoy poniendo a trabajar a mi cerebro, después de que lleva varios meses sin ninguna actividad.

- Todos me protegían, por ti, porque soy importante para ti – me dice

- No. Te protegían por estrategia. La estrategia de que yo estaba enamorada de ti, embarazada de ti – este golpe le hace caer al suelo. Estoy usando sus propias mentiras a mi conveniencia – si estaba embarazada, tenía que estar perdidamente enamorada de ti ¿no lo crees? Tenía que seguir aparentando amor para que el mundo supiera que su Sinsajo era buena, leal, noble, luchadora…

- ¡Lo eres! – grita desesperado

- No lo soy, Peeta. Ya debes haberte dado cuenta que soy realmente buena en engañar, mentir y hacer sufrir a los demás.

Peeta hace un enorme esfuerzo para levantarse

- No Katniss… no lo puedo creer ¡No! – se acerca a mí y nuevamente me toma entre sus brazos.

El miedo me recorre, no solo porque él me pudiera matar en este instante, como lo intentó hacer en el Distrito 13, sino por el miedo que tengo de perderlo.

- Ya te lo dije, Peeta – le digo y trato de tranquilizar mi voz que se quiebra en cada sílaba – aléjate de mí, escapa, vete… entiende que ya no debemos vernos

Peeta hace lo que le digo. Escapa de mi casa. Yo, lo veo alejarse y me recargo en el dintel de mi puerta, viendo al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, alejarse de mí.

- Entiende, mi chico del pan, que aunque te pida que te vayas… en el fondo no quiero perderte.

Acabo de alejarlo de mi lado para siempre. Me dejo caer en el suelo ahí mismo, en la puerta y permito a mi corazón llorar y sufrir como nunca lo ha hecho. Me sorprende el fuerte dolor que siento, me creía muerta en vida, pero el dolor que siento me recuerda que sigo viva y que todavía me quedaba el más fuerte dolor por experimentar. La pérdida del hombre que me ama. Nada me ha dolido tanto como lo que acabo de hacer. Ni la muerte de mi hermana, frente a mis ojos, a causa de una trampa diseñada por Gale, la cantidad de muertes que cargo en mi conciencia, la muerte de Finnick, de la familia de Peeta, de Boggs, Jackson, Cressida, Leeg, Castor… tantos y tantos que murieron por mi culpa… nada se compara al dolor que siento al ver a mi chico del pan alejarse de mí para siempre.

- Lo siento Peeta – digo entre sollozos – pero tenía que hacerlo. ¡no soy quien tú crees!

- Eres realmente buena en engañar y hacer sufrir a quien más quieres – me dice Haymitch levantándome en brazos para llevarme dentro de mi casa.

Continuo llorando mientras mi mentor me acurruca en sus brazos. No trata de tranquilizarme, no trata de regañarme, solo está ahí, dejándome sacar todo mi dolor.

- ¡Peeta! – grito desesperada, despertando de un sueño, o más bien de una pesadilla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola! aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto!**

**Capítulo 3**

En algún momento de mi llanto me he quedado dormida y he soñado con el Vasallaje, con la muerte de Peeta a manos de los monos. Ahí estoy yo, sin poder hacer nada, no tengo flechas y los monos van contra él, no hay nadie que lo defienda más que yo, estamos solos, no tenemos aliados… observo como los monos lo destrozan poco a poco, escucho sus gritos de dolor y no puedo acercarme, no puedo ayudarle, solo lo veo morir lentamente.

Despierto gritando de dolor, siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho y me doy cuenta que no es solo por la pesadilla, es el dolor real ocasionado por mi decisión de alejarlo de mí. Comienzo a llorar nuevamente recordando lo que hice. Me quedo llorando en mi recamara días enteros, Haymitch no se vuelve a aparecer y Sae me deja una bandeja con comida todas las mañanas junto a mi cama.

- ¡Peeta! ¡Perdón! – grito despertando de una nueva pesadilla. No puedo creer que mi cuerpo siga teniendo tantas lágrimas, pero aún lloro, aún sufro.

- Aquí estoy, Katniss… – me responde su dulce voz desde el extremo de mi habitación

- ¡Peeta! – exclamo sorprendida pensando que es un sueño, que mi Peeta, mi chico del pan, no puede estar ahí, no puede seguir a mi lado después de lo que le he dicho

Él se acerca lentamente, sentándose frente a mí, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Un suave olor a pan recién horneado que le emana, me inunda confortándome.

- Peeta – lloro desconsolada – aléjate de mí… – comienzo a decir sin saber porque

- No

- Quisiera arrepentirme, pero no puedo. Bien sabes que no te merezco…

- Katniss… mírame a los ojos, dime… ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Sí – susurro –quiero que te vayas… ¡no! No quiero perderte

- Nunca me perderás, Katniss. Nada ni nadie ha podido evitar que te ame, ni tú misma. Puede que no me ames, puede que todo haya sido una estrategia, pero mi amor por ti, siempre ha sido real. Estoy seguro

- Peeta… no soy buena, no soy lo que tú crees que soy

- Katniss – me dice acurrucándome en sus brazos, acunandome tiernamente haciendo que recargue mi rostro en su pecho y escuche su corazón – nunca has sabido el efecto que tienes en los demás, mucho menos en mí.

- No te merezco, Peeta

- El amor no se trata de eso, Katniss. No me importa si eres buena o mala; se que has tenido que hacer cosas de las que no estás orgullosa, yo también he hecho cosas de las que no lo estoy. Pero para eso estoy a tu lado, para ayudarte con esos sentimientos, para compartirlos y superarlos, juntos.

- Peeta…

- Eres perfecta para mí, Katniss. Siempre estaré a tú lado aunque no quieras.

**Fin**


End file.
